1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projector suitable as, for example, a Digital Light Processing (DLP) (registered trademark) projector, a projection method, and a storage medium storing a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2011-091618, there is disclosed a constitution in which when a resolution of an input image signal is below a resolution of an image projected by a projector, the input image signal is subjected to super-resolution processing which is a resolution interpolating technology to compensate for the resolution.
However, when the input image signal is subjected to the above super-resolution processing, a noise component of the projected image is emphasized sometimes.
Moreover, in a DLP (registered trademark) projector, processing called white peaking is possible in which a ratio of a time to project a luminance image, i.e., white (an achromatic luminance image) in a projected image is increased to enhance the luminance of the image.
In this white peaking processing, some defects occur sometimes. For example, the noise component in the projected image is amplified, and gradation representation becomes unnatural.
When the image signal having the resolution enhanced by use of the above super-resolution technology is subjected to the above white peaking processing, the noise component emphasized by the super-resolution technology is further emphasized by the white peaking processing. Therefore, a quality of the projected image deteriorates, and hence, for example, the unnaturalness of the gradation representation might occur.
The technology disclosed in the above patent document cannot avoid such quality deterioration, and in addition, there has not been suggested yet a technology which can prevent the deterioration of the image quality in the case where the image obtained by the super-resolution processing is subjected to the white peaking processing.